Popularity
by Black cat-san
Summary: Tsuna and the gang.. the arcobalenos are just normal students. Dame-Tsuna is as usual... Dame so why is does he get to live with the popular arcobaleno group?
1. Chapter 1

-Edited version- Nya~

Neko: I don't know why but since I like cats I picked this name.

Tsuna: ...Still not used to it

Reborn: Get back to writing and you *points at Tsuna* should be at our bedroom.

Tsuna: HIE! *runs to their bedroom.*

Neko: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and this is all27 which will turn into arcobaleno27 and the pairing will be either 1827 which I don't bother writing R27, C27, Ver27, Fon27, 8059, Viper27 etc. etc.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm actually early today." Tsuna sighed as he glanced around the empty school.<p>

Profile:

NAME: Sawada Tsunayoshi

BIRTHDAY: October 14

AGE: 13

PARENTS: Father: Sawada Iemitsu (DECEASED)  
>Mother: Sawada Nana (DECEASED)<p>

HOBBIES: Reading, writing, watching T.V etc.

BEST SUBJECTS: all

WORST SUBJECTS: NONE

DESCRIPTION: Sawada Tsunayoshi is oftenly seen being bullied by his schoolmates because he doesn't fight back. After his' parents died, he was soon taken in by the well known arcobaleno group although, he is rarely seen with them at school. He has brown hair that match his caramel eyes perfectly and he is also very clumsy hence the nickname 'Dame-Tsuna.'

Tsuna, in short was a normal boy until his parents died in that airplane and it's something that he will never let himself live down.

Flashback

"Tsuna, me and mama are going on a trip!" Iemitsu exclaimed as he gave his son a big, wide smile.

"Then, papa, you better take care of mama." Tsuna said as he was suddenly engulfed into a big bear hug by his very excited father.

"Ah papa, you're crushing Tsu-kun." Nana giggled out as she looked at the adorable sight in front of her.

"Oh, sorry there, Tsuna." Iemitsu said as he let go of Tsuna, ruffleing the younger one's hair in the process.

"When will you come back?" Tsuna asked like the innocent child he was as he looked at the two curiously.

"We'll come back as soon as we can, Tsu-kun." Nana answered smiling at her son.

"Okay!" Tsuna nodded as he returned the smile with his own.

"We love you, Tsu-kun~" Nana said in a sing-song, her voice filled with happiness.

"I love you too, mama and papa." Tsuna replied.

Few days later

Tsuna was sitting down in front of the television when he heard the doorbell ring.

'Who could that be?' He thought as he walked to the door catiously.

"Excuse me but why are you here?" Tsuna asked curiously, not embarassed at all that he was still in his cute little pajamas after all, this was his

home. He looked at the boy that had long raven colored hair that was braided, he also wore a red garb.

"I'm here to come and get you, of course." The kid told Tsuna.

"Why?" Tsuna questioned as he tilted his head in confusion making the other boy blush a little at the cuteness.

'I don't think I know him...'

"So, you haven't heard about the news?" the boy inquires but Tsuna answered with a shake of his head.

"No, I don't like watching them much." Tsuna answered.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss." The boy said, his voice and eyes filled with sadness.

"Loss?" Tsuna echoed in confusion.

"Your mother and father's plane crashed due to the engines failing." The boy told Tsuna and winced at the face Tsuna was making.

'Mama and papa are dead?' Tsuna thought, tears threatening to fall.

"Please don't cry." The boy pleaded because he didn't know what to do in situations like these, if only he didn't volunteer to do this.

"So Wh- why are you here?" Tsuna sniffled out as tears fell down yet no wails came out.

"My sister knew your mother and she wanted you to live with us from now on." The boy explained as he patted Tsuna on his back.

"I don't wanna leave our house!" Tsuna wailed as he clung to the door so that he won't fall from the way his body was trembling.

"Please come live with us because if you don't you-you might die or get sent to the orphanage!"

'I don't want to leave our house but...I don't want to die either...'

"I-I-I'll go." Tsuna agreed after a minute or two of thinking but he just kept looking at the ground.

"Would you like me to help you pack?" The boy finally asked after the silence.

"Thank you." Tsuna thanked as he let the boy in.

"I'm Fon." The boy introduced himself with a smile on his face.

"Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna introduced himself as well but without the smile.

After packing, they headed to a large house that was 2 times bigger and wider than Tsuna's house.

"We're here." Fon informed the brunette who just looked at outside the window, silently amazed at the place.

"..." Tsuna just remained quiet while Fon rang the doorbell when suddenly, the door was pulled open to reveal a young lady at the age of 16.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, Fon, please do come in." The young lady invited.

"Luce-nee?" Tsuna asked as he looked at the lady, puzzled.

"Yes, it's me." The young lady, Luce affirmed as she gave Tsuna a hug.

"You have brothers and sisters?" Tsuna questioned after Luce let him go.

"Yeah, I do and they're the same age as you are." Luce said happily as she clapped her hands.

"That's great, I guess?" Tsuna shrugged , eyes wondering around the room as they went in.

"They're all in the living room so let's go, shall we?" Luce suggested, taking a hold of Tsuna's hand and squeezing it in reassurance.

"Ha-hai." Tsuna answered meekly but looked at Luce since she hasn't made a move for the door handle yet.

"I hope we can help you and be your family, Tsunayoshi-kun." Luce whispered so that only Tsuna could hear while Tsuna just smiled a small smile at her and said

"You already are."

* * *

><p>Owari for now =_=<p>

Neko: Well next chapter would be about how Tsuna's life is a catastrophe at school and at home with another flashback but this time about how Tsuna met the others.

Tsuna: Do you hate my parents?

Neko: No, why?

Tsuna: It's because you either make them hate me or they'll die.

Neko: Well how else will the arcobaleno make you their family?

Reborn: Be quiet, idiots! I am trying to sleep

Neko: That's all for now and sorry if it's too short or too long or just right. Bye-bi~


	2. Chapter 2

-Edited version- Nya~

Neko: Yo! Been a while ne?

Reborn: You just updated Tsuna's life.

Neko: I meant for this story.

Reborn: I know.

Neko: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…..

* * *

><p>"Tch, Why does a loser like him get to hang out with the Arcobalenos?" A girl whispered to a group of her friends as she eyed Tsuna distastefully.<p>

"I think he's a waste of their time." A girl from the group whispered back. .

"That's because he is!" A boy in the same group said.

"Now, now let's not be rude." A boy that had a baseball bat told them as he gave them an easy going smile.

"Yamamoto!" They all shouted in shock.

"Don't be rude to a person you don't even know." Yamamoto added, smiling.

"We do know him!" The boy from the group smiled.

"Yeah, He's Dame-Tsuna, the dead last." A girl laughed out making everyone in the classroom laugh.

'If I didn't come and live with Luce, I wouldn't be bullied but then again I'd already be dead by now.' Tsuna thought as he rolled his eyes at his classmates, bangs covering his eyes.

"Dame-Tsuna!" A boy slammed his hands on Tsuna's table which made Tsuna look at him.

'this sucks' Tsuna thought before answering with a cowardly:

"w-wh-what i-is it?"

"Why don't you just leave the Arcobalenos alone?" The boy shouted at Tsuna making him flinch at the loud voice.

"They're the ones who take notice of me." Tsuna said without stuttering as he looked at him seriously.

"Then ignore them! You have no right to talk to them since you are Dame-Tsu-" The boy was cut off as he was hauled up.

"What's your problem?" the boy shouted out as he made sure to remember to take in air but the deadly aura Tsuna was giving off was making it hard for him.

"I don't have one but you do." Tsuna clucked as he shook his head in disapproval.

"What makes you say that?" The boy countered as he felt quite cornered at the moment.

"You act as if they're gods but they're not! They are normal people." Tsuna pointed out. He may live with them, true, but you should never cross the line.

"They are normal but you're not." The boy told Tsuna while Tsuna's bangs shadowed his eyes.

"You're right, I'm not." Tsuna smirked as he let go of the person and once the boy's feet finally touch the ground, he scurried a few feet away from Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, please report to the reception room right now." The principal announced.

"Serves you right, Dame-Tsuna." The boy mocked as Tsuna left with a small smirk.

'They never learn but as they always say...Never say never.'

With Tsuna at the reception room

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, You dare break the rules?" A voice growled out making Tsuna sweat drop.

"Hibari-san, I di-didn't b-break a-any r-rrulless!" Tsuna stuttered as he pretended to be afraid when the prefect took a step forward.

"You caused trouble to another student." Hibari started to say. "And for that, you shall be bitten to death." He finished as he wipped out his tonfa.

"It was him who started it." Tsuna muttered to himself.

"What was that?" The boy questioned as he stopped in advance, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing!" Tsuna accidentally shouted out.

"Hn, You shall be bitten to death." Hibari said as he ran to Tsuna, tonfas in hand.

"HIIEE!" Tsuna shrieked out which was silenced by him being hit by Hibari's tonfas.

"Tch, useless herbivore." Hibari said.

'Useless…' Tsuna thought as it echoed around his head. 'Never again.' Tsuna suddenly blocked a tonfa which was directed at his stomach. Hibari "Tched" as he tried to hit Tsuna's leg.

"Too slow." Tsuna said as he kicked the tonfas out of Hibari's hand and caught them.

"Not bad, omnivore." Hibari acknowledged.

'I've been promoted…' Tsuna thought, not sure whether to be happy or be worried.

"You may leave." Hibari ordered.

"Hai." Tsuna replied as he started to reach for the handle of the door.

"You are going to be my personal punching bag from now on." He infrormed Tsuna as a smirk made it's way to his lips when he saw the omnivore pause.

"WHAT?" Tsuna screamed out.

"Shut up." Hibari commanded as Tsuna just shook his head, sighed and left.

'Why me?' Was Tsuna's thoughts as he went to the nurses room.

In the nurses room

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun!" The nurse greeted happily but her eyes soon turned to worry.

"Hi." Tsuna said as he got an ice bag and some ice.

"Need any help?" The nurse asked as she eyed the ice bag carefully.

"No, I'm fine with this." Tsuna told her as he put the ice in it.

"So, who did it this time?" The nurse sighed out as she winced at some of the bruises.

"It was…. I don't want to say." Tsuna said as he looked down, then to the side, anywhere but her.

"Please tell me Tsunayoshi-kun…. We are family." The nurse pleaded as she truly felt worry eating her up.

'Should I tell her? She doesn't need to know but it's her job to treat me either way...right?'

"….It was Hibari-san, Luce-nee." Tsuna answered after having an internal debate with himself.

"Why would Hibari do that to you?" Luce, the nurse questioned as she looked alarmed.

"I hauled one of my classmates up off the ground…." Tsuna confessed, feeling guilty about doing it and embarased at the same time.

"Why?" Luce half shouted, half asked as she looked at Tsuna, confused.

"I can't tell you, Luce-nee." Tsuna said firmly.

"Alright. If you like you can stay here and rest." Luce suggested as she gave a soft sigh.

"I'm fi-" Tsuna didn't get to finish his sentence as a wave of a massive headache attacked him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, are you alright?" Luce asked as she suddenly reached for a medicine that was especially made for a headache and gave it to Tsuna.

"Th-thanks and I'll be fine." Tsuna reassured her as he took the medicine and ate it.

"Are you sure?" Luce asked, concerned.

"Hai.." Tsuna answered as he left the room in a hurry.

"He's still not that comfortable with us even though years have already passed by." Luce sighed out as she recalled the many times Tsuna did that.

Tsuna was currently walking to his second period when he suddenly saw the arcobaleno group.

'Shoot, I forgot all of us are classmates!' Tsuna thought as he ducked behind a wall, his breathing uneven.

"Hey, I wonder why Tsuna's still not comfortable with us? Kora." A blonde boy wearing a camouflage bandana asked.

"He probably has his reasons." A man with long black braided hair told him as he gave him a smile in reassurance.

"It's already been what? 7 years?" A boy wearing a fedora informed them as if saying that 'no, this is not okay, not normal.'

"Maybe he's scared of us?" A boy wearing a helmet questioned and Tsuna had to hold in his laughter.

'Me afraid of them? Nah.' Tsuna giggled trying to right himself as he leaned against the wall.

"Maybe he hates us." A man wearing glasses theorized making them all halt.

'No, don't think like that! I have to or else… but I'm really inconsiderate to others feelings…. Maybe it's time to let that threat go…. They have been taking good care of me and treat me like family…' Tsuna thought as the group went inside a room in silence, no doubt taking in what the man in glasses said.

"I can still remember that time…. when we introduced each other." Tsuna smiled.

Flashback and Tsuna's P.O.V

"Go on Tsunayoshi-kun, introduce yourself." Luce-nee encouraged me as I shook in fear when all eyes turned to me.

"S-sawa-Sawada T…Tsunayoshi!" I introduced myself and if I remember correctly I had tears in my eyes.

"Alright, you shall become my new lackey! I am Reborn but that's Reborn-sama to you." A boy who had black colored hair with the same colored eyes suddenly commanded.

"Ehh? Lackey?" I looked at Luce-nee questioningly, I mean what kind of 7 year old boy would know about the word and meaning of lackey?

"It's nothing Tsunayoshi-kun and you, Reborn, he is not here to be your lackey." Luce-nee scolded Reborn but spoke to me gently.

"Colonello. Kora." A blonde haired boy who had baby blue eyes introduced as he reached for my hand which I was scared to return but he just grabbed my arm and shook it.

"Lal Mirch, nice to meet you." Lal told me as she patted my head gently.

"I am Verde." Verde stated as he looked at me.

"Bow before me for I am king skull, your ru-…. OOOWW!" Skull wasn't really able to finish his sentence since he was punched on the head by Reborn and Colonello.

"Reborn, Colonello apologize to skull now!" Luce ordered as he gave the two children a slight glare making them flinch.

"But he was being noisy." Reborn reasoned as he looked away from Luce.

"No buts." Luce scolded them while the two of them just muttered a sorry and glared secretly at Skull.

"I am not gonna say my name unless I get paid." Mammon said but soon gave in as he saw the face on Luce-nee which I couldn't see.

"Mammon…" Mammon finally told me.

"You already know me, Tsunayoshi." Fon said as I nodded and giving a small smile.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you'll be attending the school Reborn and the others go to." Luce-nee smiled as she looked at me excitedly.

"Wh-where." I asked and I suddenly felt scared for some reason.

"The same place where you used to go to." Luce said, smile still in place.

"Hai.." I unwillingly acknowledged but nobody noticed my tone which I was thankful for.

Flashback end and end of Tsuna's P.O.V

*Ring Ring* A bell was heard throughout the school.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Tsuna shrieked out as he tried to reach the room but failed as he was bumped by a student.

"Hey look, it's Dame-tsuna." The boy mocked.

"…" Tsuna remained silent since he didn't want the people inside the classrooms to hear his scream and go outside.

"What's the problem? Cat got your tongue." The boy laughed as he pushed Tsuna to the floor.

"…" Tsuna said nothing but he was getting annoyed. The boy picked Tsuna up off his feet and was going to punch him when a boy suddenly stopped him.

"Yamamoto-san?" The boy asked as Yamamoto sent him frown.

"You shouldn't be bullying another student or else you'll be breaking the rules." Yamamoto warned him.

"He's just Dame-Tsuna." The boy said.

"Kaishi, put him down." Yamamoto warned as he growled just to making things clear making Kaishi let go of Tsuna and made a run for it.

"Tsuna, right? Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm…. Why did you help me!" Tsuna asked which shocked Yamamoto.

"We're all friends right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Even after that incident? You shouldn't come close to me." Tsuna declined as he shook his head.

"That was in the past, Tsuna." Yamamoto told him as he frowned at the other boy.

"It was" Tsuna reluctantly agreed after all...it's already been a few years after that particular day.

"So, why can't I hang out with you?" Yamamoto asked frustrated.

"I just don't want you getting hurt!." Tsuna shouted out and praying that no one come out after he did that.

"I won't get hurt, okay?" Yamamoto laughed out a bitter laugh "I'm stronger than that, better than that."

"...But the moment something goes wrong, you'll leave?" Tsuna asked even when his inner self longed for a friend, longed for Yamamoto.

"No, I won't let you leave, I won't let myself leave you.' Yamamoto admitted as he shrugged.

"Then..." Tsuna started to say before he fell silent .

"Then what?" Yamamoto fidgeted as he silently waited for Tsuna's answer.

"I'll try not to leave you in return." Tsuna muttered as he gave Yamamoto a small smile, his inner self happy at him regaining his old friend.

"Then, if this is a promise, I promise to never leave you." Yamamoto promised as he nodded at Tsuna to continue.

"I promise to-to n-never leave you too and thanks… for everything" Tsuna stutterd at first but soon gained the confidence to contune as he smiled at Yamamoto in the end.

'Tsuna, never lose that smile.' Yamamoto thought as a small blush appeared on his face.

"Let's go, we'll be late for class." Yamamoto said as he gave Tsuna a true smile he used to give.

"Ah, hai!" Tsuna squeaked out as they went inside the classroom...together.

_Yamamoto Takeshi...I know I've ignored you for a long time now after that incident but...thank you for still being my friend_

* * *

><p>~~OWARI~~<p>

Neko: Yay, done!

Reborn: No yaoi?

Tsuna: Yes!

Neko: Not yet maybe the next one?

Tsuna: No! *sobs*

Neko: Please review and sorry for the late update for this story.

Reborn: Ciao-ciao


	3. Chapter 3

-Edited version- Nya~

Neko: You minna~

Reborn: Unfortunately the idiot is back….

Neko: Oi, I just made a new story and don't call me an idiot.

Yamamoto: Maa, maa~ let's not fight shall we?

Neko/Reborn: DON'T GET IN THE WAY! /SHUT UP!

Tsuna: *sweat drop* Yamamoto, don't even bother…

Yamamoto: Ahaha, Neko-san does not own us or the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tsuna did his usual routine and that was to wake up at 6, bathe, of course clothe, ate then brushed his teeth and he also made his bento.<p>

Since Tsuna isn't really close with his….housemates, he usually gets up earlier than them and to him, it looks like this day would be normal like the rest but how wrong he is.

"There, done!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. He had made another one just in case Yamamoto would want to try one. After he finished putting the two bentos in his bag that was on top of the table, he left the kitchen only to hit a chest.

"Hey, kora! You okay?" A voice asked.

"I'm fine, Colonello-san…" Tsuna replied, clearly uncomfortable but the blonde just ignored that.

"No wonder we never see you leave the house, you're always so~ early. Kora!" Colonello said grinning.

"I-…I've got to go now!" Tsuna spoke quite hurriedly as he walked to the door quite fast.

"Who were you talking to Colonello?" A serene voice asked.

"Ah, it's just you, Fon and I was talking to Tsuna. Kora!" Colonello answered as he turned to Fon.

"Tsuna? Where is he now?" Fon questioned, concern and a bit of excitement was clearly seen in his eyes and tone of voice.

"He already left…. Kora." Colonello answered as Fon just sighed in disappointment.

"My, my, you two are up early." A happy yet sleepy female voice said in a sing-sang.

"Ah, Luce! Morning. Kora!" Colonello greeted.

"Ohayo, Luce." Fon smiled.

"What's this about Tsuna?" Luce asked. As Colonello explained to her, Luce couldn't stop herself from frowning.

"He still doesn't trust us…." Luce sighed, disappointed.

"Trust?" The two chorused in confusion.

"Yes, trust. Some things happened to him when he was still younger. I'd love to tell you all about it but he should be the one to tell you." Luce told them.

'What does she mean by some things?' Fon thought, frowning.

'What could've happened to him? Kora.' Colonello thought as well.

"Anyway, you two should go wake the others up." Luce shoo'ed them as she walked in the kitchen probably to prepare breakfast.

With Tsuna

"Got to get to school….before he does." Tsuna muttered as he ran at full speed towards his school and just as he was about to enter the school he was stopped by….

"Haha, it looks like I win, Tsuna." Yamamoto, the school's baseball star, grinned.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll definitely win but congratulations for winning anyway." Tsuna shrugged, smiling happily at Yamamoto.

"We'll see, Tsuna, we'll see." Yamamoto teased as a sly smile was seen on his face.

'Yamamoto-10, Me-0… It's not that bad…I can still catch up!' Tsuna thought happily.

"I'll make sure you won't be able to catch up." Yamamoto grinned at the shock face his friend was giving him.

"Did you…. Just-"Tsuna was cut off with Yamamoto saying:

"Nah, you're just easy to read, we are friends." Yamamoto answered as his grin widened.

"…..Ne Yamamoto….do you still remember that time when we met?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course I do." Yamamoto answered, his grin wiped from his face at the memory.

"Do you regret it?" Tsuna questioned, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Regret what? There's nothing to regret about." Yamamoto told him.

"What about the time when you saw Haru get shot by someone I didn't even know? Or the time when Nagi-chan…..she-she was never found ever again…..all my friends before were….. because of me." Tsuna sobbed out as tears fell down his face.

"Tsuna, look at me." Yamamoto ordered as his expression turned grim. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto in the eyes, bangs no longer hiding his eyes, showing frightened and crying eyes but soon disappeared as he was crushed in a bone crushing hug.

"Yamamoto…." Tsuna muttered as he returned the hug, burying his face into the other's as he cried silently, slowly making Yamamoto's shirt drenched.

"Tsuna, it wasn't your fault…..none of it was your fault." Yamamoto comforted, calming the other as he petted the others' head.

"My mom and dad….They.." Tsuna sobbed out.

"Hey Tsuna, come on, it wasn't your fault they were in the accident." Yamamoto muttered.

"But if I had stopped them, they would still be alive by now." Tsuna sniffled, wiping his tears away.

"You were still so young back then and it was generous of you to let them go." Yamamoto reassured as he pulled away from the other.

"If-" Tsuna got cut off by Yamamoto saying:

"Tsuna, none of what happened to them is your fault." Yamamoto convinced in a 'please don't answer back and just a change the topic' type of tone.

"Alright, Yamamoto so I suppose you don't regret being my friend?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course not." Yamamoto grinned

"Thanks, Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he gave a quick a hug to Yamamoto.

"No problem, but you should really start interacting with Luce-san and the others, you know?" Yamamoto suggested as he hugged Tsuna back.

"I just don't want them to get hurt…" Tsuna told him truthfully.

"Don't worry….. I'm sure they won't" Yamamoto nodded as if to say 'they're strong so don't worry.'

"Come on, let's go inside." Tsuna said, smiling albeit a small sad smile.

"I'll always be there for you, Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered to Tsuna.

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that." Tsuna replied, smiling at Yamamoto making the other blush.

Time skip~

"Dame-Tsuna, go to the canteen and buy us our regular lunch." A classmate of Tsuna demanded.

"Hey-" Yamamoto got cut off by Tsuna nodding and leaving.

"Don't side with him, Yamamoto. He's just a toy after all." Another classmate said.

"What did you say, Ryuuji?" Yamamoto growled as he turned to the other boy, grin no longer present.

"I-I said he was just a to-!" Ryuuji didn't get to finish the sentence since a fist was mere inches away from his face, a hand stopping the other's hand.

"Colonello-san!" The students uttered in fear.

"Fighting is not allowed here in school, kora!" Colonello said, letting Yamamoto's hand go.

"Ahaha, sorry there, I guess my hand just slipped." Yamamoto laughed out but there was still a hint of anger in his voice but before the other could reply back, Tsuna appeared.

"Here's your lunch!" Tsuna urgently said as he threw the lunch boxes to his classmates then left dragging Yamamoto.

"Oi, Tsuna, wait, kora!" Colonello called out as he went after the two.

The roof….

"Tsuna, that was rude." Yamamoto pouted as he looked at Tsuna making the other feel a little bit guilty.

"I know…..I'm just not ready yet, you know." Tsuna sighed as he ruffled his hair.

"Tsuna, they're strong. Have faith in them would you?" Yamamoto told the other making the other sigh again.

"You know I'm trying." Tsuna muttered as tears began to flow.

"I know but it's hurting them…. It's hurting you, Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered as he wiped Tsuna's tear streaked face.

"I love them, very dearly. I don't want them to die, Yamamoto….. I don't want you to die also." Tsuna whimpered as he wiped his tears away, proving it to be futile.

"We love you too now promise me that you'll talk to them this evening." Yamamoto ordered.

"Only if you're there." Tsuna countered as he gave a challenging grin.

" I will be." Yamamoto stated, unknown to both of them Colonello was there.

'Why would we die? Oh well, kora! I love him too…more that he could imagine.' He thought as he left the roof quietly.

Once the two went back to their respective classrooms a figure appeared.

"Your life was never normal, my dear Tsunayoshi but be strong for those who have passed away and to those who you'll meet someday. Hope will always linger. I am afraid for your future but I will have faith in you…..my brother." The figure had said then disappeared with a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

><p>-Owari-<p>

Neko: Yosh, Popularity done, Tsuna's life here I come!

Reborn: Baka-Neko, You're late. *loads gun*

Neko: Tsuna, save me!

Tsuna: Sorry Neko-san , you made your readers wait.

Reborn: That's right *starts shooting me*

Neko: SORRY!

Tsuna: Sorry for the wait and please do review!

Neko: CURSE YOU, REBORN!

Reborn: Too bad that won't work.

Tsuna: …..Bye, minna


	4. Chapter 4

Neko: Hi everyone! Thank you for your support *grins*

Reborn: Shut up, Dame-Neko

Neko: Stop being grumpy, grumpy

Reborn: Grumpy? *raises eyebrow*

Tsuna: You mean grumpy from Snow white? *eyes sparkle*

Neko: Yup! *feels evil aura coming from Reborn* I-I mean…spare me! You won't hit a girl on her birthday, right? *smiles shakily*

Reborn: Another day then. *smirks* Dame-Neko does not and never will own me or the anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn and especially the characters.

Neko: So harsh…..*cries in a corner*

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he sat at his desk. Everyone well maybe not everyone, were listening to the teacher blabber about the importance of math and science together and all that.<p>

'Yamamoto…' Tsuna thought as he took a glance at the boy next to him whom was sleeping. To him, it was unfair that Yamamoto got to sleep in class actually, he was the favorite of the teacher in this class so that was no mystery at all.

"Sawada, if you would, please stop staring at Yamamoto!" The teacher commanded and Tsuna did but he did not listen to the teacher's blabbering.

'The first time we met, keh?' Tsuna mused as he caught sight of Yamamoto drooling in his sleep which made Tsuna smile and remember the first time they actually met.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna was late that day. It's not like this was his first time being late but for him to be late was very RARE._

"_AGH!" Tsuna yelped out as he crashed into a person and fell on the ground._

"_I'm sorry." The person said whom was clearly a boy and offered his hand to the other._

"_It's fine" Tsuna muttered and took the hand which pulled him up._

"_I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, you are?" Yamamoto, the boy with raven hair and brown eyes said and then Tsuna noticed the uniform._

"_Oh shoot, I'm late!" And with that, Tsuna ran off leaving a trail of dust._

"_Eh?" Yamamoto said as he tilted his head in confusion._

_Time skip: Once Tsuna arrived at school_

"_Herbivore, you're late…I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he lunged at Tsuna, tonfa in hand._

"_Tsuna." A voice called out._

"_NAGI!" Tsuna yelled out and realized that Nagi might be in serious danger if she left her spot somewhere._

"_Stay there, Nagi!" Tsuna shouted to which he received a "yes" then he dodged the tonfa wielding prefect._

"_Hibari-san, please calm down." Tsuna pleaded as he paled at the boy._

"_Hn." Was answered as Hibari ran to him but Tsuna was already running…in Hibari's direction making the prefect smirk at the Herbivore._

"_I'm sorry." Tsuna said and with that Hibari was knocked unconscious. He was not the adopted brother of Reborn and the others for nothing._

"_Hey, it's you!" Yamamoto said pointing at Tsuna, grinning._

"_Yeah, me." Tsuna replied, waving him off as he went to where Nagi was._

"_Nagi-chan, are you alright?" Tsuna asked._

"_Yes, I am." Nagi answered and with that said, the three, Yamamoto was behind them, left for their classrooms._

"_Sawada, Dokuro and Yamamoto, YOU'RE LATE!" The teacher shouted._

"_I'm sorry, Mikoto-sensei, I woke up late." Tsuna admitted._

"_No excuses! The three of you, stay out of the room for the rest of the period. I better not see anyone sitting out there!" Mikoto said as she gave a shooing motion making the three leave._

"_Nagi-chan, what were you doing out there?" Tsuna asked._

"_I was waiting for you, Tsuna." Nagi answered as she looked at the ground._

"_Oh Nagi, you shouldn't have." Tsuna said, sighing._

"_I'm sorry." Nagi whispered._

"_No, I shouldn't have been late at all." Tsuna said and gave the girl a hug._

"_So, are you and Dokuro-chan boyfriend and girlfriend?" Yamamoto asked, smiling._

"_N-no!/O-of c-course n-not!" Nagi and Tsuna shouted, denying instantly._

"_We're just friends." Tsuna added._

"_Right." Yamamoto said, not buying anything at all._

"_So, would you like to join us for lunch, yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asked._

"_Sure, um…Sawada, right?" Yamamoto asked as he finally realized he forgot to ask Tsuna's name, again._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna for short." Tsuna said as he gave a mock bow at Yamamoto, grinning._

"_Alright then, Tsuna but you should call me Takeshi." Yamamoto said._

"_I couldn't!" Tsuna replied quickly, shocking the other but not Nagi._

"_Why not?" Yamamoto asked and you could see in his eyes that he was very confused._

"_Just no…I'm sorry Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he looked at the floor in shame._

_Yamamoto noticing Tsuna bummed out quickly said:_

"_No, it's alright." Then the bell rung signaling the end of the period._

_End of Flashback_

Tsuna was cut off from his musing as the bell rang making everyone except the teacher, Yamamoto and Tsuna sigh in relief.

"Huh? End of the period already?" Yamamoto muttered as he gave a slight yawn that was covered by his hand making all of the girls in the classroom squeal.

Tsuna winced at the sheer volume of the girls' squeal but turned around to look at Chrome's seat, heart sinking as the seat that was once occupied by the shy girl was still empty.

"Tsuna, you're thinking about Nagi-chan again, right?" Yamamoto asked as he too looked at Nagi's empty seat.

"Yeah." Tsuna answered.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know." He answered because that's what everyone would say if they knew what happened.

_Flashback again_

"_Tsunayoshi-kun, could you go buy groceries?" Luce asked._

"_Anything for this family, Luce-nee." Tsuna answered as he stood in front of Luce._

"_I'm sorry for the trouble." Luce said as she gave him enough money and her grocery list._

"_No problem at all." And with no other words to say, he left._

_Times kip: After buying the groceries_

_Tsuna was wandering around aimlessly but soon bumped into another person making him drop his groceries._

"_I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." A familiar voice said and soon began picking up the spilled canned goods. Tsuna was very grateful to the person up in Heaven that the only things that were spilled were those._

"_Yamamoto?" Tsuna called out, halting the other._

"_Tsuna?" Yamamoto said and immediately looked at Tsuna's brown, beautiful gorgeo- wait, what?! Takeshi mentally shook his head, not to mention beautiful and gorgeous were like the same._

"_Thanks." Tsuna muttered as Yamamoto gave him the grocery bags._

"_You just love bumping into me huh, Tsuna?" Yamamoto commented, grinning at the now blushing Tsuna._

"_It seems you're the one that keeps bumping into me, Yamamoto." Tsuna replied back, smirking but to Yamamoto, Tsuna looked more like smiling rather than smirking._

"_Hey Tsuna, mind hanging out with me for a while?" Yamamoto asked._

"_I don't mind." Tsuna answered and soon, they found themselves in a park looking at the children being carried by their parents._

'_Probably tired by their playing' Tsuna concluded._

"_Hey, isn't that Dokuro-chan?" Yamamoto pointed out making Tsuna look at the girl._

'_Purple eye and the other covered by her long purple locks…' _

"_That's her" Tsuna was about to approach her when suddenly she noticed him and gave him a 'don't come near me' sign._

"_Nagi-chan?" Tsuna called out completely confused._

"_Don't come here, Tsuna!" Nagi yelled but was knocked out by a man that had a black suit on._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi, we'll meet again." The man said as he grinned at Tsuna maniacally and left on a car. Tsuna soon came to his senses and tried to run after the car hoping against all odds that Nagi, his best friend, was alright._

'_She's strong Tsuna. You have to believe in her…she'll come back. You just sit tight and wait.' And he did._

_He waited for days that turned into months, months that turned into years and yet, she never came back, then came Haru._

_End of Flashback_

"Tsuna, it really wasn't your fault." Yamamoto reassured.

"Of course it wasn't" Tsuna muttered.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto sighed.

"Yamamoto, tonight I'll tell them but…not about Haru…not yet…I just can't" Tsuna whispered but Yamamoto heard none the less.

"Even so, they'll appreciate it." Yamamoto said, grinning.

"If anything will happen…will you still be there…for me?" Tsuna asked as he looked at the floor.

"Of course! I'd even give up baseball, just for you." Yamamoto said as he looked at Tsuna seriously.

"Just be there for me too." Yamamoto finally said.

"I'll always be there for you." Tsuna said as he gave Yamamoto a salute.

"Tomorrow, again?" Yamamoto asked as he grinned at Tsuna's widening brown eyes.

"You're on!" Tsuna accepted immediately.

All thoughts of the Haru and Nagi left Tsuna for at least awhile until later tonight.

* * *

><p>-End of chapter-<p>

Neko: So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it *grins in happiness*

Hibari: Why am I here, Herbivore? *pulls out tonfa*

Neko: Well, your birthday's coming up so here you are!

Hibari: Hn *leaves*

Neko: Wait, Hibari! *puts on party hat* Sorry for that, guys. Ahaha please tell me what you think!

Tsuna: Eh? Neko-san, Here's the cake you wanted. *hands cake over* Is it for you?

Neko: It's for Hibari! *runs out calling for Hibari*

Tsuna: What about ….your cake…*sighs* Please review! Bye-bye! *waves and smiles*


End file.
